Leila Peron
Shocktrooper Lancer |Likes =Alfons Auclair Amy Apple Annika Alcott |Affiliation =Gallian Army Nameless |Rank = |Role =Gallian Army personnel |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 3'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA }} "I'm going to build a world without war for you all!!" —Leila , known as "Number 23", is the older sister of Homer Peron and a shocktrooper in Gallian Army Squad 422. She is domineering and self-righteous, and likes to call herself "Queen of the Continent." She was first revealed on the 100th post of the official Valkyria Chronicles blog, interrupting a conversation between her brother and Edy Nelson. In the Japanese version, her family name is written as Pieroni. She is voiced by Umeka Shōji. Profile A sadist by nature, Leila was inspired by the weak-willed personality possessed by her younger brother Homer to better him through whatever means necessary, including physical punishment. Not satisfied with just her brother, Leila made it her personal mission to "educate" each and every "worthless man" in Europa. After her commanding officer in the Gallian military was on the receiving end of this education, however, she was immediately transferred to serve in Squad 422. However errant her methods may be, she still firmly believes that she can make the world a better place, and that the first step towards her continent-wide reeducation is a state of peace. So adamant is she that she once demanded that a group of Imperial troops bring her Maximilian so she could convince him to put an end to the Gallian invasion. As a member of the Nameless, Leila quickly took to using her riding crop on squad-mate Alfons Auclair. Expanded Biography "A dominatrix who hopes to establish world peace by "training" men with her whip of love." —VC3 COMPLETE ARTWORKS Description Leila used to be in the Gallian Militia, but her company was commanded by a despicable captain who used intimidation tactics to control his subordinates and often forced the female squad members under his command to amuse him at night. Leila was not one to put up with such shenanigans, however, and gave her captain a taste of her crop. As a result, Leila was immediately transferred to Nameless for insubordination. Leila has an extremely dominant personality, and loves the feeling of having others obey her orders. She first realized she had this fetish when she was whipping her younger brother, Homer Peron from the first game, into shape. Leila really does care for Homer, and her crop is filled with hope for his future whenever she is dealing with him. Leila likes Gothic fashion and always her trusty crop in her hand. She's arrogant and overconfident, but has the admirable (?) goal of bending the world's men to her strong will in order to build a new, peaceful world. Even after being transferred to Nameless, she had her male squadmates submitting to her aggressive personality in no time. After Nameless was disbanded, Leila took to traveling the world as a "trainer", searching for useless men in need of her distinct touch. Such men are a dime a dozen, so she never has trouble finding new targets. Max Stats Personal Potentials *'Sadist' - When initiating an attack, anti-personnel damage can be raised. *'Memories of Little Brother' - If on dirt, grass, or sandy terrain, defense may be raised. *'Irritable' - Defense may be lowered when near three or more allied units. *'World Dominator' - Anti-personnel damage is raised when near allied units. Obtained following completion of the Extra Chapter The Matchless Lady. Battle Potentials In Valkyria Chronicles 3, all characters share the same set of battle potentials for each and every unit classes. For the list of battle potentials, see Potentials in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Quotes Squad Leader * Selection *出撃してあげる。。 Attacking * Killing a foe *うふふ。。 *話にならないわ！ Enemy Sighted * Team Attack * Personal Potentials *あの子思い出すわ。。うふふ。。 Battle Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid * Rescuing an Ally * HP Critical * Unconsciousness * Retreat *教育が甘かったかしら。。　私としたことが。。。 Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * Trivia *Leila is the second person who could be defined as a sadist (her method of "teaching" men quite obviously plays to such a fetish), and through Homer's actions, the second incestuous character (along with her brother) and first such woman in the series. *Leila's grounds for Namelessness was a transfer from the Gallian Militia to Nameless for breach of military regulations (violence against a superior). Gallery 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' VC3 Leila2.png|In-game screenshot of Leila in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Leila_Concept_Art.png|Concept Art of Leila. 'Valkyria Chronicles Duel' VC-Duels Leila.png| VC-Duels Leila4.png| VC-Duels Leila2.png| VC-Duels Leila3.png| 'Valkyria Chronicles Anime' VC3OVA_Leila Peron.png|Leila's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. 'Other Media' S&D_Leila.png|Leila's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA